


breathless

by moonshinechild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinechild/pseuds/moonshinechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which ten-year-old Iwaizumi finds Oikawa in the corner of their schoolyard with flowers falling from between his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! here is my first haikyuu!! fic... i love these two from the bottom of my heart. hope you enjoy!

Iwaizumi met him when they were both ten years old.  
  
It was their school recess and he had just played a tough match of soccer with some friends; he had run to the corner of the yard to take a quick break. Panting and drinking from his water bottle, he almost didn’t notice the boy who was sitting with his side against the wall. Iwaizumi looked at him. The boy’s back faced him—he didn’t seem to know Iwaizumi was there.  
  
The boy was also crying softly, he realized, hearing his muffled sobs. Iwaizumi didn’t know what to do; his friends were surely waiting for him, but the boy sounded so sad. His heart pounding, Iwaizumi blurted, “Are you OK?”  
  
The boy turned around, still sniffling and pouting. And it was to Iwaizumi’s surprise to see two fresh pink peonies fall out of the boy’s open mouth.  
  
“Um,” the boy said, wiping at his eyes, and a white petal fluttered out from between his lips. He tried to compose himself, running his nail-bitten fingers through his tousled brown hair and flashing a watery smile at Iwaizumi. “I’m-I’m A-okay!” Two more flowers, blue hydrangeas this time, fell to join the pile at his feet.  
  
This boy was sure bad at lying. Iwaizumi sat down next to him on the concrete, stretching out his legs. “You… You’re Oikawa, aren’t you?” He _had_ heard there was a new student in his grade who had transferred from across the country. He just hadn't expected him to be curled up here, crying and dropping flowers all over the place.  
  
Surprised Iwaizumi knew who he was, Oikawa nodded, his brown eyes wide and suddenly anxious. Iwaizumi realized in that moment how long his eyelashes were; Oikawa was as pretty as the girls in his class. His heart stuttered. “My name is Iwaizumi,” he finally said, his voice coming out brasher than he had intended. “If you’re just fine, then why were you crying?”  
  
Oikawa sighed like he had been defeated. He stared sadly at the flowers on the ground, jutting his lower lip out. “Okay, fine, I’ll tell you!” He took a deep breath. “Everyone here thinks I’m a weirdo because flowers come out of my mouth whenever I talk even though I can’t help it!” Four yellow daisies in a chain floated down to land by Iwaizumi’s knee.  
  
Iwaizumi was unsure of what to say. When it came down to it, he wasn’t the greatest at comforting people. “I don’t think you’re a weirdo,” he finally declared, turning pink as he uttered the words. “And I… I think your flowers are pretty.”  
  
Oikawa turned to fully face him, his eyes practically _sparkling_ this time despite the tear tracks still present on his freckled cheeks. “Iwa-chan! You-you really think all that?”  
  
Gardenias spilled onto Iwaizumi’s lap and he had half a mind to wonder if Oikawa had ever choked from all these flowers, before he was shouting, “Yeah I do, but hey, don’t call me that—“  
  
And then Oikawa was jumping on him (earning an _oof!_ from Iwaizumi) and wrapping his arms around his newfound friend, his smile genuine and full of joy.


End file.
